cindy vs the forces of evil
by Tuxedo bae
Summary: Prologue: hi, my name is Cindy onyx universe. I am Jeffrey's sister who is the more calmer than Mary. I like more calming stuff like meditating and calming music. I also like girl stuff like dresses. One day when I was 17, star, the new queen of mewni has to pass down a tradition and I am task to hold that tradition. I am talked to wield… The royal magic wand!
1. Prologue

**this is going to be like a pilot for a new series I'll be doing involving my oc Cindy. if you like this pilot, I'll make more more of this if you want.**

 **so enjoy and thank you for reading this. please be honest with your reviews**

prologue: before we go any further, i would like to introduce myself. I am cindy onyx universe. I am 17 when this story took place. I am jeffery's older sister and the descendant of blue onyx the fusion of sapphire and pearl. I am the calm peaceful one of the family while mary is the more reckless and jeffrey's in between. I have a lot of friends like pearl, jackie and mable. I like cute stuff, relaxing music and meditating but sometimes it's ok for once in awhile to go wild. When I was 16, Jeffery (who was 14) met a beautiful girl named star who he immediately fell in love. Now I wasn't story changing in my opinion. Jeffrey stilled hanged out with me and still likes me. But he preferred to be with star more. Then nothing happened until the December when I was 17 when things took a turn for the worst

when i was 17, something struck. something that cause an adventure to happened. and it all started like any other day would start. normal, calm, like me. all was fine until i heard that the news struck about the murder of the queen of mewni. no one knew what happened but it was believed someone had shot her in the head and left. no one knew who killed her or why. there were so many questions left unanswered. all i knew was that star knew that she had to become the next queen of mewni. i didn't worry that much (although i questioned her age of becoming queen) but my brother was heartless acting like he lost someone very close. so he went on what he said in his own word "a love search" which wasn't very successful until he met blue pearl who he liked (but not as much as star). Then nothing happened again until later that year i got a message that will soon change my life.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

it was january and it hasn't snowed since christmas and it was getting boring at mission creek without star. jeffrey started to hang out with marco and his friends and i seemed to be the most bored. that was until one day. it was a friday. we were almost about leave for the long weekend. jeffrey was going to a friends house and mary's the same thing. when the school bell ringed, everyone ran like this was a marathon. i lived on the hills near marcos house. jeffrey and i started to walk to our house. this is nothing interesting but good stories always start slow. while on are way to our house, jeffery started to sing. "i think earth is a pretty great place". "your not gonna sing that fuckin song are you" i said in frustration. jeffrey replied with "yep". thus immediately i used my gems to teleport back to my house house so i didn't had to listen to that stupid song. as much as i liked my brother, he can be a little bit annoying sometimes. back at home, i saw jeff coming down the road singing "i really think that i can call this place home". immediately, I punched him. "jeffrey stop singing that song. it's annoying as hell". I said in annoyance. Then jeffrey replied with "fine" then went into the house. later that night we did homework and jeffrey went to bed to watch star vs the forces of evil. Then I heard a rind at the door. it was jeffrey's friends Ronin and markov. they were there to pick jeffery up for a sleepover. so jeffrey got his bags and left for ronin's ship. After that, i was alone. Mary went to camp omni in pixtopia, and garnet who was our caretaker was on a mission. So layed in my bed and watched the latest episode of strange anomalies. then i heard a ringing. it was coming from jeffery's room. When i entered the room, i heard the mirror star gave to jeffrey on his 15th birthday. It was one of those mewnian mirror with technology i don't understand. The mirror kept saying "call from star butterfly". Then i realize it was from star butterfly. What would star want at 9:30? Since no one was her, I decide to answer and start whatever this adventure branches towards. there i saw star butterfly queen of mewni. "hello star it's been a long time" I said nervously after not seeing her for a long time. "Cindy, Is that you? Where's Jeffrey?" Said star. "Jeffrey at a sleepover with ronin" i said. Ever since jeffrey broke up with star, ronin started to date her. " look cindy, I need you at 9:30 on mewni. i need you to carry out something important for me and this family. i'll explain later". star said. "but… i don't know how" i said in confusion. "your brothers dimensional scissors are over on the bench." star replied. Jeffrey also got dimensional scissors for his birthday. Basically, there scissors using quantum rift stones and sciencey stuff to create portals to other regions of the universe, so i got them and decide to bring jeffrey and Chris on my way to mewni.


End file.
